The definite account of Anakin's afterlife
by Ani-Padmeforever
Summary: This happens after Anakin's death. He passes into the netherworld of the force and reunited with Padme.
1. Chapter 1

This is an account of Anakin and Padme in the netherworld of the force

By:Ani-Padmeforever

Disclaimer:I don't own anything to star wars. All belongs to George Lucas.

Rated: K

Submitted: 4/07/10

"Tell your sister...you were right." These were Anakin Skywalker's last words. Once he closed his eyes for the final time, he immediately found himself in a plane of never ending light, pure light, but it did not blind him or irritate him. He found himself with his own arms and legs from 23 years back, with his gorgeous golden locks, and his muscular physique, but with Jedi robes reminiscent of Obi Wan. Then he saw someone who he had wanted to meet again, who he wanted to forgive him, but he wasn't sure it was possible.

"Master Obi Wan!" Anakin shouted. He ran towards him and hugged him, and suddenly he broke into tears. Obi Wan hugged him back, and they broke apart, still holding on to each other, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. That's all I can say. I can't repay my terrible sins, but I will do my uttermost." Anakin said, wiping away his tears.

"I know Anakin, but you have to accept the good you did in the 46 years you lived as well. For 14 years of your life you were a Jedi, serving the republic, saving thousands of lives. For the nine years before that you did your best to help others. And just recently, you saved your son, and destroyed the Dark side. That's why you are here son. You officially passed back into the light."

"I killed my wife. The person who I loved more than life itself. I loved her for the 23 years after her death as well. I loved her so much. The pain when I learnt I killed her was indescribable."

"You didn't kill me Anakin. It was far more complicated. I died of a broken heart Ani."

Anakin looked around and saw two familiar faces walking towards him- Master Yoda and Padme. His heart filled with a warm joy once he saw them.

"Yoda...I'm so sorry." He dropped to his knees."I thank you for the training you gave my son. He became a far greater Jedi than I ever dreamed of."

"Anakin, destroy the sith, you did. Your destiny it was. Live a life of pain and suffering you did. But in the end, the right path you chose, aided by young Luke Skywalker."

"Padme!" He shouted, still on his knees."Do you forgive me. Do you forgive me for the life I led? I loved you so much, but I have no excuse."

"Anakin, of course I do. You saved our son. You came good at the end. I could literally feel your pain and suffering behind that mask. You were corrupted by the Emperor, but now, you are here, having broke through the fog of lies he created. I've always loved you."

Anakin looked at Padme for a long time. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress-which looked identical to the clothes she wore during her funeral. Her hair was not constricted, but let loose in beautiful curls. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Thank you so much Padme." She helped him onto his feet . He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

At that moment, another figure came to manifest itself. "Mom!" He shouted, elated. He ran to embrace her. Anakin felt so contented holding his mother, and felt a beautiful, glowing warmth surround him.

At that moment, Qui Gon and Mace Windu appeared.

"Masters! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I have no excuse! You don't have to."

Mace Windu spoke, "Anakin, it doesn't matter now. You felt the punishment for your deeds while you were living. Now be in peace and spend the rest of eternity with us.

"I had always known you would pass into the light Anakin. I had a force vision as I lay dying. Well done Anakin."

Anakin simply stood there, sinking in their compliments, until Padme came and rested her head on his chest. He held her there for some time, closing his eyes, savouring the moment.

"Anakin, do you want to go and see Luke and Leia again?" Obi Wan asked.

"I would love to master."

"We can watch over them from this realm, but I think Luke would like it if we visit him in person.."

"Wait...Can Padme come?" Anakin asked.

"Sorry Anakin..only learned force sensitives can do this. She simply does not have the force potential in her to manifest herself into a force ghost," Obi Wan said. Anakin looked disappointed.

"But Anakin, you can visit me right afterwards" Padme said.

"It's just that...Luke and Leia won't ever have the chance to see their beautiful mother again  
" Anakin said, holding Padme even tighter.

Obi Wan interrupted, "After they die, we will all be reunited, in the ethereal oneness of the force."

"Go we will," Yoda said.

Anakin, Obi Wan and Yoda stepped into the living realm, and found themselves watching a post-war celebration, watching the Ewoks run around their fires delightedly. Then Anakin, Obi Wan and Yoda caught sight of the two people they wanted to see most.

Anakin saw Luke, and smiled, reflecting his everlasting pride. However, when Anakin gazed at Leia, he wasn't sure whether she knew he was there. _Maybe she hasn't been taught the ways of the force yet._

After watching the celebration for a few moments, they all faded back into the netherworld of the force. Anakin saw his wife again, and smiled content. After a long time, peace had been achieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Luke (around hundred years later)

For the last 100 years Anakin and Padme had been together, they had expressed their love at every moment they could. Today it was no different. Padme was lying against Anakin comfortably, her head lying on his chest, sleeping, while Anakin was stroking her hair, in a secluded corner of the force. They had not aged in a hundred years; they looked exactly the same as when they first entered this realm.

"Wake up," Anakin whispered in Padme's ear. Padme's beautiful brown eyes opened, and she caught sight of Anakin. She moved up his chest and kissed him tenderly.

"There could not possibly be a more gorgeous sight to wake up to," Padme said.

"Really? You are far more beautiful than me, Padme. You are the most beautiful sight to see," Anakin countered.

"Ok. Fine. We are both gorgeous. But we have to agree to disagree that I think that you are more gorgeous than me," Padme said, smiling.

"Ever the diplomat, Padme. But I feel a certain disturbance in the force. A presence I haven't felt since…Endor," Anakin said.

"You mean….who do you mean?" Padme asked, looking worried.

"I think it's Luke. He may have died. Yes… it's him. He's coming."

Padme looked bewildered. They both got to their feet. At that moment, a figure manifested itself. It was Luke.

He looked about 23 years of age, of a lean and compact physique, with long blond hair. He gazed at them, the love flowing through him.

"Luke!" Padme shouted, delighted. "You came!" She ran towards him.

"Mother!" Luke shouted. Luke pulled Padme into a huge hug, enveloping her with all his affection.

"Luke," Padme continued, crying, "You are a great man. You are truly my son. I'm so sorry I died."

"Mother. It doesn't matter any more. We will now be together, forever. It's ok." He pulled her even closer.

Anakin moved forward and hugged both of them, the tears flowing down his face as well. "Thank you my son," Anakin said, "You truly are a blessing to both of us."

After a period of 123 years, Luke had the opportunity to see Padme. The love that both of them felt for each other consumed them completely, and tears cascaded down each of their cheeks. They were ultimately tears of joy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Finally reunited

After a long time, Luke, Padme and Anakin broke apart from their tight embrace.

"Where is Leia?" Padme asked.

"She will enter very soon, I feel," said Luke.

"Why?" asked Padme.

"She is now very old. Han has already died. I believe death is imminent," Luke replied. Padme felt sad that her long life was finally going to end, but incredible joy surpassed this- she was going to see her daughter again.

"Luke, have you seen Mara?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, yes, I have. She is sleeping at the moment. I want her to meet you. She has always been very fascinated by your story," Luke said.

"What about Han?" Padme asked.

"He died a few years back. He's here, somewhere in the force. Leia will be very glad to see him," Luke said.

After a series of long moments, Anakin suddenly said, "Wait. I can feel her. She's coming."

Padme looked bewildered, but at that moment, two figures manifested themselves, Leia and Han, in arms. When Leia saw Padme, she broke from the embrace. Leia looked around 23 years of age as well, and Han looked around 33.

"Mum!" she shouted. "Leia," Padme whispered. They ran towards each other and embraced each other with an incredible joy. Padme poured all the emotion she had felt for over a hundred years into the embrace, and Leia did likewise, immersing her heart into Padme, her beautiful mother...

"You must be Padme," Han said. "I'm pleasured to meet you."

"Hello Han," Padme said. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for being a great husband to my daughter. You loved and supported her so beautifully."

"Thank you as well," Anakin suddenly said, "And thank you Leia. You really were a blessing, a gift to both of us. Like I told you at Bakura, you never gave in to your anger. You were a far stronger person than me. "

Anakin embraced Leia tightly, and shook Han's hand. "You are also a great man, far better than I ever was. I am deeply sorry for the atrocities I committed towards you. I was a fool, a disturbed psychopath..."

"Don't worry Anakin. I can understand. I know what happened to you. I accept your apology," Han said. Anakin proceeded to hug him tightly

"Welcome home, my sister," Luke said. Luke embraced Leia and Han together. Then Padme and Anakin joined in the embrace. Tears welled up in Anakin's eyes, the family, which he had wanted so desperately to see since Padme had told him she was pregnant, was reunited.

Luke suddenly interrupted- "Wait. Mara also has to be part of this. I'll go and fetch her." He ran off and disappeared into the depths of the force.


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Begins

Once their family had left, Anakin and Padme were left standing alone. Anakin looked deeply into Padme's eyes, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Padme kissed him back, and they stood there for a very long time

"I love you," Anakin said.

"I already know, Anakin. I love you too, so very much, and I want you to know that more than anything in the world," replied Padme, and stroked his face.

"Do you want to see how the galaxy has changed since we last departed from it?" asked Anakin.

"I would love to," said Padme, unbuttoning his robes and kissing his chest softly.

"Then hang on to me!" Anakin shouted, and plummeted down, like a swooping bird, amidst vortex of colour and sound. Padme had no choice but to hold on, so that her body was attached to his, facing him. She was screaming frantically, holding on to his strong figure.

"Anakin- please- WHAT ARE YOU DOING- please- STOP!" she screamed

"Not yet!" Anakin said mischievously, and descended further and further amidst Padme's screaming until they found themselves in the middle of space, in the midst of many stars.

"Sorry about that, Padme." Anakin said smiling. Padme, still attached to him, kissed him, telling him not to worry, laughing.

"It's because of the fact that we were so far into the depths of the force that we had to really push ourselves to get out," Anakin said, laughing.

"Now, where exactly do you want to go," Anakin said, kissing Padme's hair, and sneaking under her beautiful robes and feeling her soft skin. "My word, you are so beautiful, I would do anything you want..."

"I would really like to see the Jedi Temple. Has Luke actually rebuilt it, like you said?"

"Yes, yes, he has indeed-"

Padme cut him. "But first, I want to see the spot where we first expressed our love to each other."

Anakin grinned mischievously. "Of course, Padme, of course...I would do that. I would love to do that."

They flew to Naboo with astonishing speed, and reached Varykino.

"It's just as beautiful as I last remember it," said Padme.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Anakin.

Padme smiled and was lifted up by Anakin. They made their way to the meadows near the fountains and the lake. Anakin gently put Padme on the ground, and lay beside her. Anakin soon lifted Padme and put her on top of him so that her back was on his chest. They both looked around the magnificent place, and quietly reflected on their life together; how tumultuous and tragic it was, and how it eventually ended temporarily, and how they joined souls together, now forever.

After taking in the scenery, Padme turned around and kissed Anakin softly. They melted in the moment, and after many moments, Padme fell asleep on Anakin, as darkness loomed over on Naboo. Anakin lifted Padme, attached her to him, and started rising up over the atmosphere, ready to continue their journey to Coruscant, to see how the galaxy had changed.


End file.
